


The Watcher's Council

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This takes place after “First Impressions” and should not be read if you have not read the first story in the “Death Eater’s Redemption” series “Homecoming, which tells what happens to Buffy Summers after she falls through the portal saving Dawn in season 5 of BTVS. She ends up in the Harry Potter world, discovering she is really Elizabeth Malfoy, older sister of Draco Malfoy. Now she is back in her fifteen-year-old body attending second semester of her fifth year at Hogwarts, but she is finding that things are not going exactly as planned. Her house members don’t know what to think and her father, Lucius is desperate to get his revenge while helping grant her daughter something she really wants.
Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875847
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Rupert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own BTVS or Harry Potter—in case you were wondering.

It was Buffy’s second week of class at Hogwarts, and after traumatizing two teachers already she was trying hard not to make any more waves. However, there was just something not quite right about her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Quirrell seemed too surprised at her presence and nervous. Buffy tried to chalk it up to him being uncomfortable around an American or something. Then she wondered if he didn’t get along with her father, so she asked Draco. Her brother said he was a Slytherin and rumored to have been a supporter of Buffy’s kidnapper back in the day, which made Buffy wonder just what the headmaster was thinking. Why was he hiring teachers who could be possible Death Eaters?

Buffy, though, was determined to watch the squirrelly professor and began following him around. Her entourage, the twins, Harry, and Hermione noticed her interest and asked what she was doing.

“I totally suck at being secret slay gal,” she mumbled.

“Oh, are you going to slay someone?” Fred asked.

“Fred would like to volunteer,” George said with a grin.

“I think there’s something wiggy with Professor Quirrell,” she said.

Harry’s eyes widened. “I was telling Ron that just the other day!” Harry exclaimed.

“Really?” Buffy asked surprised.

“He says he fought a vampire in Romania, but I think that’s a total lie,” Harry said. “He seems like a complete fake. Sometimes, though, when he looks at me, I feel strange.”

“So it’s not just me?” Buffy said. “Draco says he used to be a supporter of my kidnapper, so I think we should find out if he is up to something or not.”

The twins grinned excitedly. “How can we do that?” George asked.

“You want to torture him and make him talk?” Fred asked.

“What’s that American phrase? You wanna put the screws in him?” George asked.

“I think that’s on him. Put the screws on him,” Harry said, laughing.

“Why would you put screws on him? What good would that do?” Fred asked confused.

Buffy rolled her eyes, snickering. “Not exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking Hermione could create one of those truth serums I’ve heard about,” Buffy said. “Then we can get it in his drink. If he’s evil, he could just tell us.”

“Do you think it’ll be that easy?” Harry asked doubtfully.

“Maybe not,” Buffy said with a shrug. “But wouldn’t it be nice if it was?”

It turned out, though, she didn’t end up going that route. Instead, the professor claimed something ludicrous during her DADA class that she knew wasn’t true about vampires. She started laughing at him. When he asked her what was so funny, she told him that she happened to know for a fact that his information was wrong.

“I have faced a vampire, Miss Malfoy,” he said in a stern voice. “You shall not question my authority. Fifty points from Gryffindor for insolence.”

“If you claim that’s how you kill the vampire, then you most definitely didn’t face a vampire,” Buffy said with a snort. “Taking points a way won’t make what you say true because I lived on an actual hellmouth in America where I was at for five years. I fought and killed actual vampires nearly every night, and I can assure you that there are three ways to kill them: decapitation, wooden stake through the heart or fire. Of course, holy water hurts them. Once, I tricked a vampire into digesting a glass of holy water and that did cause it to explode. However, that’s rare.”

“You are a liar,” he said angrily.

Buffy stood to her feet. “I am not,” she said coldly, clenching her fists. “ _You_ are the liar! You are a liar and a fraud. If you saw a vampire, you’d probably run scared.”

Her classmates were watching the confrontation in fascination and fear, especially when she stood. Oliver Wood whispered to a classmate to go and get Snape, who they all knew was her godfather by this point.

The enraged professor pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, “Crucio!”

Buffy didn’t dodge the curse because it would hit the student behind her, and the pain of the curse took her to her knees. However, she didn’t cry out—much to everyone’s shock. Instead, she pulled out her own wand, and threw the same curse back at him.

Severus came into the classroom just in time to hear Professor Quirrell scream in pain as he withered on the floor. “Elizabeth Ann Malfoy! What did you do?” he demanded.

“He did it to me first!” she exclaimed as she finally stood up.

Her house was quick to echo her words, so he looked at his house as they were sharing the class. They nodded.

Marcus Finch said, “She told him he wasn’t telling us the correct way to kill vampires. He took away fifty points for her insolence. Then she insisted he was wrong and told him that she lived on a hellmouth in America, and she had killed them for like five years and proceeded to tell him exactly how to kill a vampire. He called her a liar, so she called him a liar and a fraud. Then he pulled out his wand and threw a crucio at her. She recovered very quickly and threw it back at him.”

Severus sighed. “This is the _third_ professor, Buffy,” he said as he pulled out his own wand to bind the professor.

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” Buffy said.

“Students, you are dismissed,” Severus said. “Mr. Wood, will you please bring your head of house here. Mr. Finch, go get the headmaster.”

When Buffy’s father found out that a professor had attacked her in class, he made sure that Professor Quirrell was fired, which left the school without a DADA professor. However, Lucius surprised everyone by offering to finish out the semester as the instructor. He wanted to spend more time with his daughter, and he had become worried about her safety due to threats he had been getting. No one in his family was safe—his wife agreed with his decision.

Albus reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t that Lucius wasn’t qualified—it was that he didn’t like the idea of a parent in a teaching position. Of course, Buffy has already caused a stir in the student body, so he supposed having Lucius as a professor wouldn’t do too much harm in the end as his daughter would not allow him to step out of line. The thought amused Albus greatly, so he decided to embrace the new professor. Severus figured he would utilize the access to Lucius to help grant Buffy’s great desire to gain back her sister, and the two were working on it along with Albus. The idea of crossing into another dimension was fascinating to Albus, and he was researching archives no one else had access to in his position as head of the Wizengamot as some ancient and restricted texts he would be allowed to read.

However, Lucius had another promise he was fulfilling first. He had finally managed to track down the Watcher’s Council his daughter had spoken about. Or rather he had confirmed that such a council _did_ indeed exist in Great Britain, which meant that a vampire slayer was probably currently active on their world. He found a wizard that had a relative that actually worked for the council, and that wizard confirmed that there was a Rupert Giles who worked for the council and the man currently lived in Great Britain.

In the meantime, Buffy was very excited to have her father at school. Her housemates were not.

“Another bloody Slytherin professor!” one of the twins complained.

“That’s my father you’re bad mouthing,” Buffy said with a glare.

“He’s not nearly as wonderful as you are, Buffy,” Fred said.

“You know it’s true,” George added.

“He’s not so bad,” Buffy said with a pout.

“He supported you-know-who,” Ron pointed out. “That’s why you were kidnapped to begin with.”

“No one’s perfect,” Buffy said stubbornly. “Insult my father again and see what happens.” She threw a glare around the common room before going to her father’s office. Her father wasn’t living at Hogwarts but was returning home by floo to her mother every night.

Lucius smiled when she came into his office. “This is why I wanted to take over this position. To see your beautiful face in the middle of the day whenever I can,” he said, standing to hug her.

Buffy accepted his embrace, glad, too, that he was at school with her. Draco wasn’t at all excited about their father being a professor. In fact, he was horrified about it. However, Lucius promised he would give up the position in the fall, but he wanted to spend time with Buffy, and he wanted to be on hand if anything else happened with her.

“I am happy that you’re here, too,” she said. “My housemates, though, aren’t very excited about it.

“That’s not surprising,” Lucius said with a smirk. “I’m glad you’re here because I have some news.”

“You do?” she asked. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “What is it?”

“I have confirmed that the Watcher’s Council does exist in this world,” he said.

Buffy’s eyes lit up. “Really? That’s great!” she said.

“Yes. And there is a Rupert Giles employed with them,” he said. “I got an appointment to meet with him Sunday.”

“I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed excitedly. “I have to go with you!”

“It would be better if I go, Elizabeth. To explain. He has no idea about you,” Lucius said.

“What if I did that memory thingie,” she said. “You know—that thing where I put my memories in a box, and he reads them or something. Then he’ll know I’m not crazy.”

“You mean a pensive?” Lucius asked with smile. The way she mixed things up was both maddening and amusing.

“Yes!” she said. “Can’t we do that?”

Her father nodded. “I suppose, we could,” he said. “At the very least, it would convince him that you’re not crazy.”

“Cool,” Buffy said with a smile.

“However, I would rather speak with him privately first,” Lucius said. When she opened her mouth to argue, he held up his hand. “I am not arguing about this. I want to speak with him and explain what happened to you before he meets you. I want him to see your pensive and have some time to process it. He is not the man you knew, my dear. I hope you understand that. He has not the same experiences as the watcher who fought with you and risked his life for you. He is not the man who loved you like a father when your adopted father wasn’t there for you. You understand that, right?”

Buffy nodded. “I know,” Buffy said. “I don’t need him to be my father. I have you. However, I need a watcher. I want it to be someone who I can trust, and I just refuse to believe that no version of Giles would be untrustworthy.”

“I hope you are right,” Lucius said.

Buffy was anxious for the next few days; her housemates wondered about her distraction. Only Draco knew why she was distracted, but he wasn’t talking. Not even when the twins cornered him and tried to bribe him with several of their latest prank inventions.

“Sorry, mates. It’s my sister’s business,” he said. “She’s okay. She’s just going to see an old family friend. It’s got her worried that things won’t be the same is all. You know how girls can overthink things.”

Since their mother did exactly that, the twins relaxed and gave him a pair of their expandable ears as a thank you. Draco looked down the ears in confusion. What the hell would he do with these?

Others tried to get her attention and failed. Harry and Ron even told her about Hagrid’s three-headed dog named Fluffy that he had guarding something suspicious in the castle, and didn’t she want to investigate it with them? She did, but she was too distracted and anxious. However, she did go and pet the three-headed dog that was that most insane thing she had ever seen—and she grew up on a hellmouth.

She promised the two younger boys she would investigate what the dog was guarding after she got back from her trip with her father.

Buffy had a watcher to find.

_******The Watcher’s Council******_

When Lucius asked to meet with Rupert Giles, he was a bit surprised to discover the man was actually the head of the Watcher’s Council. This had not been the case in Buffy’s world, and she was beyond shocked when he shared that news with his daughter.

“Giles is head of the council? No way!” she exclaimed in surprise. “Well, that is different. I hope that doesn’t mean he’s an ass like Travers.” Now she was even more anxious. Lucius wished he never told her because she hexed two of her housemates by the end of the week and punched out another one of Draco’s. His daughter would be serving detention for a month at the rate she was going. Surprisingly, though, everyone still loved her. In fact, her audacity seemed to win her more fans—much to his amusement. The Weasley twins followed her around like puppies begging for her scraps, which she found vastly amusing. When he forbade her from ever giving him redheaded grandchildren, she’d laughed hysterically.

“Father, you think I want to date the twins? That’s just ridiculous,” she said. “Maybe one of the other Weasleys. Percy or Charlie.” She let her voice trail off and gave him a mischievous look, and he realized his error. The little minx would date one of them just to drive him daft.

He refused to comment further, and she giggled some more.

Now it was Sunday, and he had her pensive. She was dressed like a muggle while he wore a more formal suit and tie that she had insisted was appropriate.

The Council’s building was an old historic building not much different than the Ministry really except it was not full of magic. However, Lucius could detect magical wards when they walked in, which he found very intriguing. His contact at the Ministry had arranged the meeting, and it seemed that the Council had been wanting to re-establish ties with the magical community for the past few decades. The current head was eager to meet someone willing to extend a hand the Council.

Lucius wasn’t there as an official representative of the Ministry. However, he would use whatever advantage he had if it would get what he needed from this place and this man.

“Hello, I am Rupert Giles, head of the Council,” the man said, holding out his hand. He appeared to be around Lucius’ age with glasses, a bit taller. His smile was warm and his handshake firm.

“Lucius Malfoy,” Lucius said. “I am grateful that you took time on a Sunday to meet with me.”

“When I heard that a representative from the Wizarding community was wanting to speak with me, I was very happy to do so,” Giles said. “Our two groups have been at odds for too long. Please have a seat. Can I get you some tea?”

“No, thank you. I am fine,” Lucius said as he sat across from Giles. “I am not here as a representative of the Ministry, and I hope once you hear my tale, you won’t be too upset with me.”

“You’re not?” Giles said in surprise.

“Please, hear me out,” Lucius said. Then he began to tell him of the war that occurred in his community fifteen years ago.

“We had heard of it,” Giles said. “This explains a lot. There was so much we didn’t know.”

Lucius kept talking. When he told Giles about his daughter Buffy being gone and thinking she was dead only to find out she had been taken to another world where she was raised as an American and not a witch, Giles interrupted, “I am sure that was upsetting.”

“It was so many things,” Lucius said. “To know she was alive was wonderful to her mother and me. Her little brother finally gets to know his sister—he was a baby when she was taken. The reason, though, that I am here taking up your time is that when she was in that other world, she knew you.”

“ _Me_?” Giles asked in surprise.

“Well, not you exactly but your doppelganger,” Lucius clarified. “In the other world, my daughter was called as a vampire slayer.”

Giles sucked in his breath, his eyes wide in shock—this was not expected at all. “Really? She was a vampire slayer?” he said.

“She spent five years fighting on a hellmouth in a place called Sunnydale, California,” he said. “She has saved the world numerous times. In fact, she has even saved this world. It’s how she was brought to us.” He explained about the balance demon who appeared the day Buffy arrived, and Buffy’s sacrifice to save the sister who had been left behind.

Lucius finally finished speaking.

“This is an incredible tale,” Giles said.

“I can prove it,” Lucius said. “Not only do I have my daughter Buffy here—she insisted on coming. She provided a pensive of all her memories of you. It’s a way for you to experience the memories she has of the other version of yourself. She is still a vampire slayer, but she is also a witch. Obviously, she is a witch that is woefully behind in her magic, but she says she needs a watcher. The only watcher she says that she wants is you. Of course, we did not know you were head of the Council. That wasn’t the case in the other world, but I think she would still trust you to provide someone to be her watcher.”

Rupert Giles considered all the things the wizard had shared—it was a lot to take in. He could not afford to alienate a possible ally into the magical community even if the man was not an official representative. His own contacts had told him that Lucius Malfoy was very wealthy and influential in the magical community. Some believed he had the ear of the ministry of magic himself, so Rupert would be wise to pull the man close. What if the man’s tale was true? He didn’t seem insane. In fact, he seemed completely sincere and determined to help his daughter.

Another vampire slayer—one with magical powers. This would be an extraordinary opportunity. It would be one that no one had ever seen before. Rupert knew that he could not pass up a chance to meet the young lady and evaluate her.

“I would be happy to meet your daughter,” he said.

Lucius looked relieved. “I would like you to view her memories first,” he said. “She wants you to understand the world she came from and know that she did know the other version of you very well.”

Rupert looked a bit skeptical but nodded. “How does it work?” he asked.

Lucius pulled out his pensive viewing bowl and poured his daughter’s memories of her watcher in it. “The way this works is you will come with me and be in the memory. It will be like you are viewing the memory firsthand,” Lucius explained. “I have not actually seen any of my daughter’s memories yet this way, so I am sure it will be upsetting for me at times. We might see things that will be alarming because her life was violent on the hellmouth, but it’s just a memory. Nothing we see can actually touch us or harm us.”

“Like an immersive movie experience,” Rupert said.

“I am unfamiliar with what that is,” Lucius said.

Rupert gave him a puzzled look but nodded. “I am ready.” He stood and took Lucius’ hand, feeling a bit strange holding another man’s hand—a stranger at that.

The first memory made both of them smile as Buffy first met Rupert in the library and tried to give her the slayers handbook. She blew him off and then later she went back to him, upset at her first vampire on the hellmouth.

They watched him train her as she fought vampire after vampire. She teased him, and he took off his glasses to polish them. Her friends joined them, and he passed out books and made them research monsters. They watched his double get knocked out more than once and winced. Within a year, she had died, but these friends saved her life. The vampire and the human boy—how ironic.

When Buffy confessed to her Watcher that she lost her virginity to Angel, Giles didn’t yell at her or lecture her like Lucius wanted to as he saw the memory. His daughter hadn’t shared this memory with him, and he was a bit horrified. To know his daughter’s lover was cursed and the vampire’s moment of happiness made him lose his soul and hurt his daughter—her face was so devastated.

Giles loved the Gypsy teacher who knew of the curse, but he broke it off with her because of Buffy.

Giles clearly love Lucius’ daughter; he was loyal to her.

Then the vampire killed his lover and tortured him. Lucius glanced over at the head of the Council. “I am not sure how much more of my daughter’s memories I can take,” he admitted.

“It is both fascinating and disturbing,” Rupert said. “Did you know about the vampire?”

“I knew she had dated a vampire, but I didn’t know the details like this,” Lucius admitted.

Buffy admitted to Giles that Angel had his soul back when she killed him. The test Giles gave her when she turned eighteen. Lucius turned and glared at Rupert. “What kind of barbarism is that?” he demanded.

“I abolished that test the first year I took over as Council head five years ago,” Rupert said. “The test was medieval and unnecessary.”

“I would hope so,” Lucius said with a glare. 

“The fact that it was Quentin Travers as the head in her world explains a lot,” Rupert said with a snort.

The battle at Buffy’s high school graduation, however, was incredible. Both men were riveted. “She managed to organize and arm her entire graduating class against the town’s mayor,” Rupert said in admiration. “That is quite extraordinary.”

“She said that she was voted class protector,” Lucius shared. “Her graduating class had the lowest death rate in any graduating class in years.”

“It is any wonder that people even lived in that town,” Rupert said.

There wasn’t much more left. The time his friend Ethan Rayne turned him into a demon, and Buffy nearly slayed him until she looked into his eyes and saw that it was Giles. Then when she did the joining spell to defeat a robot-demon hybrid.

“What kind of magic is that?” Lucius asked in awe. “I have never seen such magic!”

“She is channeling the combined essence of the three of them. It’s very rare to use that spell. They must have been very desperate to try it—it’s very difficult to perform,” Rupert explained.

The last memories were of Buffy’s mother dead on the floor and Giles being there to take care of everything. Lucius realized that he was finally getting to see Dawn now in these memories. This was when the monks created the sister as the threat of Glory came into Buffy’s life.

For some reason, Buffy must have wanted her father and Rupert to view her last memory of Dawn even though Giles wasn’t in it because the pensive ended with her on the tower with Dawn as the realities were starting to tear.

“Oh, my God,” Rupert said as he realized was happening.

“This is the moment Buffy died the second time and was brought back to this world,” Lucius said grimly. “I didn’t realize she put this memory in here.”

They saw a dragon, and they could feel the tower shake. Buffy, though, was calm as she spoke to Dawn, telling her that this was what she had to do.

“Tell Giles I figured it out. The hardest thing to do in this world is to live. Live for me,” she said to her sister.

Then she turned and ran into the portal without hesitation. The power hit her body, electrifying it.

Everything went black.

The two men were pulled out of the memory.

Lucius pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his cheek. His daughter was so much better than he could ever dream of being. She had died for that sister of hers even though she knew that sister wasn’t real. Dawn was real to Buffy.

“They made her out of me,” she had said to Giles in one of the memories.

”She told her mother and me that death is her gift—I don’t like seeing her have to give it,” he said somberly.

Rupert Giles was overwhelmed, unable to reply, and he put his head in his face several moments, trying desperately to collect himself.

Buffy Summers was the most extraordinary slayer that had ever lived, and his world was only alive because of her. In another world, she was the daughter he never got to have. He quit the Council over her and was devoted to her above all others. She had driven him nuts, but his doppelganger had clearly adored her. The feeling had been mutual.

He would have to record all of this. It was so much. The memories were so rich. It didn’t happen to him, but it had in a way. That man wasn’t him, but he was.

She wasn’t his slayer, but she wanted to be.

If she was learning magic, she would be even more formidable.

“You said your daughter was brought back younger,” Rupert asked.

Lucius nodded. “Yes, she’s fifteen,” he said.

“Well, I’d like to meet her,” Rupert said.

Lucius went to the office door and opened it. He found his daughter twirling her stake. She looked up when the door open, smiling in relief.

“Thank God! I was about to die from boredom!” she exclaimed.

Lucius rolled his eyes. “I warned you it could be a while, but you insisted on coming,” he reminded her.

“Yes, I know,” she said. “Is he nice? Or is he a big Travers ass?”

“Can you try to modulate your speech and behave?” Lucius asked, giving her a stern look. “He is perfectly nice.”

Buffy smiled in relief. “I knew he would be,” she said.

When Rupert Giles looked at Buffy Malfoy, she was a bit blonder than the first time the other Rupert had met her. Her hair was longer. The eyes, though, they were older, and it was disconcerting. What was more so, however, was the way they looked at him. Hopeful with a hint of wariness. Memories of who his other self had been to her filled his mind, and he knew there was only one thing he could see to her.

“Well, dear girl, it is good to see you,” he said, smiling at her.

Buffy ran to him and hugged him.

She knew that he wasn’t her Giles, but the smile was the same.

For her, this man felt like home.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_Reviews/comments really show that you enjoyed reading this. Kudos are a nice thank-you, too!_

_This one will have two chapters._


	2. I know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not in any real way attempt to follow the first book, but I do loosely reference it in this chapter when it comes to the Philosopher’s Stone. I am not ignoring the books as they are happening as the students are in first year second term right now. I just wanted you to know that I am not using exact words from the book or movies, nor will the events play out the exact same way. Clearly, the time table has moved up as Buffy got Professor Quirrell booted early in the term, so that’s already been changed.

***** _Where We Left Off*****_

Rupert allowed the slayer to chatter away while he marveled at her, glancing at her father, who looked equally overcome. Buffy Malfoy didn’t sound at all British, which shouldn’t be surprising if she spent fifteen years in America in the other dimension.

“When did you become head council guy? I was so glad to hear that Travers wasn’t in charge, but I was a bit afraid that all the power would go to your head,” Buffy said, grinning at him.

Rupert couldn’t help but smile at the cheeky teenager, her memories still strongly in his mind. He wanted to be alone, so he could begin writing them down. It was important that he not forget anything. If only it was on a video, so he could rewind and rewatch it.

“I became head of the Council about five years ago,” he said. “My mother had been in charge for a few years after my father died, but she didn’t like all the politics. She much rather spend time spoiling her grandchildren.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “You have children?” she asked.

Rupert nodded. “I do. They have just now turned ten—twins. A boy and a girl,” he said, handing her a photo on his desk. He realized that he needed to tell her something else very important, but he wasn’t sure how to do it. It wasn’t until he saw one of her memories that he realized who her adopted mother resembled.

Buffy looked at the picture of the two sandy haired kids in wonder. Giles had a family in this world—the life he never got to have in her world. A thought occurred to her. “Did I keep you from this?” she wondered aloud.

“I seriously doubt so,” Rupert said. “My son Michael was meant to be born in this world, and his sister Angela. I met my wife twelve years go—something I probably never got a chance to do in the other world as she never traveled to London to study for the summer in your world.”

Buffy frowned, feeling as if she was missing something. “What do you mean? Who is your wife?” she asked.

Rupert handed her another photo. It was one of him and his wife. Lucius stood next to Buffy to see the image and stared down at the picture in dismay. It was Buffy’s muggle mother from her memories. The one he had seen in her memories just a few times—the last being her dead on the living room floor.

“You married my mother?” Buffy asked, her eyes filling with tears as she touched the image of her beloved mother.

“I married her doppelganger I suppose would be most accurate,” Rupert said. “I was assistant director at the British Museum—I was never friends with Ethan Rayne in this world. I believe that’s where my path deviated from the Rupert Giles you knew. It wasn’t you—I just never dabbled in dark magic as a young man. Instead, I met and fell in love with Joyce. We were engaged by the end of her summer here, and I convinced her to marry me. My mother loved her artwork, and she sponsored her on a work visa. We were able to plan a wedding and have a year engagement to keep her parents from becoming too upset.”

Buffy smiled and wiped the tears. “That is wonderful, Giles,” she said. “You know she had a tumor in my world, and then died of a brain aneurysm. You might want to keep an eye on any headaches she gets.”

“I most definitely will,” Rupert said. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Eventually,” Buffy said. “I need to wrap my mind around all this.”

Rupert nodded. “I understand,” he said.

Lucius was a bit shocked himself and knew this wife would not be pleased to know this newest development.

“Do you think you can be my Watcher?” she asked. “Wesley turned out okay but only after he went to Los Angeles and worked with Angel and got that stick removed from his backside.”

“Wesley?” Rupert asked.

“Wesley Wyndam-Price,” Buffy said. “When you were fired during my senior year, he was hired to replace you or rather first he was sent as Faith’s watcher. He screwed up royally with her, though. I think he was a bit smarter than you when it came to languages.”

“His father is a real tosser, so the poor man can’t help having the stick,” Rupert said with a grin.

“Is he with your Council?” Buffy asked.

Rupert nodded. “He’s actually the Watcher of our current slayer, who is an American named Rona. They are in the hellmouth in Chicago,” he said.

“The hellmouth is in Chicago?” Buffy asked in surprise. “It’s not in California or Ohio?”

“No, there’s one in Washington D. C., but it’s not very active yet,” Rupert said.

“Has there ever been a slayer who was a witch?” Buffy asked.

“Not a wand witch,” Rupert said. “But there have been slayers who could do magic. Normally, minor protection spells. Although I have read a record of an Irish slayer in the seventeen hundreds, who mastered a fire ball spell to use on vampires and demons a like.”

Buffy grinned and glanced at her father. “I told you that would a great spell!” she said.

“When you can stop forgetting your wand places, we’ll talk about it,” he said.

“Uncle Severus is such a narc,” she muttered, disgruntled.

Lucius bit back a smile, unsure of what narc meant. However, he could tell by her tone that it wasn’t complimentary.

“Is there a way that I can get in touch with you?” Rupert ask Lucius. “Do you have a phone number?”

Buffy laughed. “No, the wizards and witches live in the total dark ages,” she said. “They use magic for even the lights and look at all electronics like it’s witchcraft.”

Rupert chuckled while her father gave her a dark look of disapproval.

“You wouldn’t be putting down your heritage now, would you?” Lucius asked, giving her a pointed look. “Not after all the lectures I’ve endured about the wrongness of blood purity and the treatment of house elves and muggles?”

Buffy grinned. “No, Father,” she said. “But it is a bit ridiculous that our community lives like the Amish in America.”

“Oh, that’s a good analogy,” Rupert said, his eyes lighting up. He then proceeded to explain the Amish to Lucius, who did not appreciate the lecture at all.

“The Amish sound like fine people willing to stick to their beliefs,” he said with a haughty sniff.

“Of course, you’d say that,” Buffy said, rolling her eyes. “They are fine people, but those beards they wear are hideous, which is my opinion on some of the robes wizards wear in our community!”

Rupert laughed and opened his laptop on his computer. “I’ll pull up a picture for your dad to see what you mean,” he said.

Lucius glanced curiously at the square box on the man’s desk. “What is that?” he asked.

“That’s called a computer,” Buffy said. “Specifically, it’s a laptop. When computers were first invented by muggles, they were very big, and they had to stay on a desk. Then they would have a separate keyboard where people would type out words—instead of writing with quills or ink pens. The computer types the words. It connects to the internet, which is like a huge, unlimited library that lives in the clouds, shooting data of information back and forth on what Willow called binary code, which is what computers talk in. Laptops are portable, so you can carry them around or sit them on your lap.”

“Here,” Rupert said, turning his computer around, so they could see the image of an Amish farmer with his horse and carriage.

“See the beard,” Buffy said. “They don’t use cars but horse and carriages like it’s the eighteen hundreds.”

Lucius looked at the picture, agreeing that the beard did look a bit silly. “It’s a fine horse,” he said, determined to be contrary just to annoy his daughter.

Buffy gave him an outraged look. “It’s a horse!” she said. “You know nothing about horses!”

“That is not true,” Lucius said. “We actually own a horse ranch in France.”

“Really?” Buffy asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Lucius said. “I spent summers there as a boy. Your brother can ride a horse quite well.” He didn’t like the idea that his daughter might view the wizarding world the same way she viewed these Amish. “Different doesn’t mean less than.”

“I know that, Father,” Buffy said. “I just didn’t think you did. You and your purebred friends look down on muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. Having a squib is an embarrassment. You should love your child no matter what.”

Rupert was fascinated about the window he was getting to see into the magical world, but he was also frustrated as he wanted to record his memories before he began to forget. “How about you return here next Saturday? Would that be possible?” he asked, interrupting. “It will give me time to consult with my colleagues and form a plan for you.”

“Can we train?” Buffy asked eagerly. “Uncle Severus said he was going to take me patrolling into the Forbidden forest, but he’s not one for training.”

“Of course,” Rupert said. “Assessing your skills is a must.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Giles,” Lucius said.

Rupert stood and held out his hand to Lucius. “Thank you for coming and sharing your daughter’s memories with me,” he said, shaking Lucius’ hand.

He watched Buffy and her father leave, and then he opened his laptop and began writing.

When his hands were numb, he switched to a recorder. Then his wife came into his office with his children.

“Rupert, we came to rescue you,” Joyce said. His daughter ran to hug him.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up,” he said, realizing it was dinner time.

“You can take us to dinner and tell us all about it,” his wife said.

“I’m not sure you’ll believe me,” he said.

“Of course, we’ll believe you,” she said, giving her husband a puzzled look.

“Did you fight a monster, daddy?” Michael asked eagerly.

“No, but I met a new slayer and got to see her memories of fighting many, many monsters,” Rupert said.

“Really?” Michael asked. “How did you do that?”

“Did Rona die?” Joyce asked in concern.

“No,” Rupert said.

“No?” Joyce asked. “Then how did you meet a new slayer?”

“That’s a long story involving an evil wizard, magic, and another dimension,” Rupert said, smiling down at his twins.

“Are you teasing, Daddy?” Angela asked.

Rupert laughed. “No, actually, I’m not. Let’s go to dinner, and I’ll tell you all about it,” he said. In his family, working for the council was tradition, so his children already knew tales of the supernatural and understood a bit about what he did. His daughter, unfortunately, was already identified as a potential and was training with his mother, who wouldn’t allow anyone else near her. Rupert prayed that his sweet baby would never be called. Now that he saw what Buffy Malfoy had gone through, he _really_ hoped she would never have such a burden or face such horrors.

****** _Hogwarts******_

When Buffy returned back to school, everyone was relieved to see that she was back to normal. She was excited to tell her housemates all about her trip to London and meeting her former watcher’s doppelganger.

Draco was happy for his sister and relieved that her trip was a success. When he saw his father, however, his father seemed very distracted.

“Is everything all right, Father?” he asked. “Buffy said the trip was good.”

“It went well,” Lucius said. “Did she tell you that she shared her memories of her old watcher in the older dimension us?”

“Really?” Draco asked. “So you got to see some of her memories? What was it like?”

“It was the most horrible thing I could have ever imagined,” Lucius said grimly. “To think that our sweet daughter had to endure all that is very upsetting. Now I have to go home and tell your mother about it. I don’t know how to find the words.”

Draco was surprised his father was admitting it to him. “She survived it, and it made her strong,” Draco said, trying to comfort his father.

Lucius nodded. “I saw her sister,” he shared.

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise. “You did?” he asked.

“She was on the tower, having been cut, and the realms were opening,” Lucius said, remembering. “She was so brave even though it was clear that she was terrified. When she tried to jump to close the portal, Buffy wouldn’t let her.”

Draco looked surprised. “She was going to jump?” he asked.

Lucius nodded. “Her blood opened the portal, and it was her blood that would close it. Buffy knew, though, their blood was the same,” he shared. “Buffy wouldn’t let her. She said goodbye and jumped from the tower into the portal. There was no hesitation, Draco. The world around her was falling apart, and she knew that one of them had to die to stop it.”

“And she wouldn’t let her little sister die,” Draco said.

Lucius gave a small smile. “No, she wouldn’t,” he said. “She is a complete Gryffindor.”

“But we love her anyway,” Draco said.

“Of course,” he said. “She is a very special girl, and we are very lucky.”

“Do you think you will be able to bring her sister here?” Draco asked. “Buffy says that Dawn was made out of her blood, so she’s a Malfoy. That makes her my sister, too.”

Lucius was silent a long moment as he considered how to answer his son.

“I hope so, Draco. Your mother always wanted another child,” Lucius said. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Give Mother my love,” Draco said.

“I will,” Lucius said.

Draco watched his father leave. Then he spotted Harry and Ron sneaking around and decided to follow them.

That’s when he saw the three-headed dog and knew that something suspicious was being hidden on the upper level of Hogwarts. Naturally, he told his sister.

“Yes, Harry mentioned something was going on, but I haven’t had a chance to investigate,” Buffy said. “The three-headed dog is named Fluffy.”

“You’re joking,” Draco said.

Buffy grinned. “Nope. Hagrid,” she said.

“The man is mad,” Draco said.

“He’s sweet and loves all God’s creatures,” Buffy said. “I think that’s amazing.”

“You would,” Draco said with a smirk.

His sister grabbed him in a headlock and messed up his slicked back hair—something he hated. He got her to let go by using her weakness against her, which he found out by accident during their Christmas break. She was very ticklish, so he put his hands in her sides to tickle her.

“Not fair!” she protested with a giggle as she released him.

“Not fair? You have super strength,” he reminded her.

Buffy grinned. “I will go talk to the chosen boy and figure out what they’re hiding behind that door,” she said.

“You could just ask the headmaster,” Draco said. “He’d probably just tell you.”

Buffy considered it and realized he had a point, so after dinner that night, she went to the headmaster and asked about what the deformed dog was guarding.

“Deformed dog?” Albus asked.

“The three-headed dog you have guarding a room upstairs?” Buffy asked. “Harry and his two sidekicks are already nosing around.”

“Hmm,” he said. “It’s not really any of the business of students.”

“You know I’m not just a regular student,” Buffy pointed out. “I’ve been an adult and was magically de-aged to be a teenager again. If you have something dangerous up there, I need to know so that I can keep Harry and company away from it.”

Albus considered her words and realized that she did have a point. “It is the Philosopher’s Stone—a very powerful object that is known to have properties that can be used to turn a person immortal or transform any metal into gold,” he shared.

Buffy considered his words. “And you thought bringing such an object into a school full of children a good idea?” she asked incredulously.

“I assure you, it is protected by more than Fluffy the dog,” he said.

“Yes, but you are endangering the students because something with the power to make a person immortal or to make someone extremely wealthy has got to be wanted by lots of people if word gets out that it’s here,” Buffy said.

“Do not tell anyone and word will not get out,” he said coolly. Then he dismissed her by walking away.

Buffy couldn’t believe it. She went to see Uncle Severus in his quarters and wasn’t too surprised that he was aware of the stone’s presence.

“What is Dumbledore thinking?” she asked, pacing back and forth in his quarters.

“He is thinking that Hogwarts is the most secure building in Great Britain, and he is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which makes him the most powerful wizard in the realm,” Severus said. “More than capable of keeping any thieves away.”

“Well, I’m predicting that this chief wizard is going to regret this,” she predicted.

Naturally, she was right. Just a few days later, she had to save the nosey Nancys in her house who figured out how to get around Fluffy—thanks Hagrid. Professor Quirrell was back and trying to break into the room.

“I knew you were evil, but I didn’t realize you were greedy!” Buffy said as she charged the man, kicking him hard in the stomach. Then she punched him in the face before he could get a curse off at her. When he was out cold, Buffy stood up and looked down in satisfaction.

“He’s not entirely himself,” Harry told her. “I think he’s possessed with Voldemort.”

“Seriously?” Buffy said.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Go get someone in charge,” Buffy said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded and quickly left to find a professor or the headmaster.

“I think he was going to kill me, Buffy,” Harry said. “I-I think I might’ve had to kill him if you hadn’t arrived.”

Buffy pulled him in for a hug. “How about you let me kill the baddies, and you stay a kid for a few more years, okay?” she suggested.

Harry was so happy that Buffy had come to Hogwarts even if she was related to Draco. He returned her hug, feeling the burden of his Boy-That-Lived expectations lessen even more.

Buffy was already Chosen, so he didn’t have to be the hero who everyone in the wizarding world looked to..

“You are quite the hero, Harry,” she said, pulling away to smile down at him. “I can’t think of any eleven-year old that would face down a dark wizard so bravely.”

Harry blushed and noticed that Professor Quirrell was beginning to stir. “He’s waking up,” Harry warned.

“I better use a spell, or I’m sure someone will yell at me for hurting the poor little wizard,” Buffy said with a smirk. She pulled out her wand and considered a spell that would be best for the job.

“Stupefy,” Harry suggested.

“That works,” Buffy said with a grin.

A short time later, her father and uncle came up to the hall and surveyed the scene.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Severus said, shaking his head. “I am not surprised that Potter is here. Fifty points from Gryffindor for being in a restricted area.”

“Father, you should reward them for taking down a dark wizard,” Buffy said, looking at Lucius.

Lucius looked pained but nodded. “Fifty points for Harry and fifty points for Buffy for taking down a dark wizard,” Lucius said in resignation. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. “I doubt they did anything to help.”

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her uncle, and said, “Come on guys. Let’s go tell everyone how you guys defeated a dark wizard.”

Ron grinned and led the way down the hall.

Severus glared at Lucius. “How could you reward them for their stupidity?” he asked.

“I am the professor of dark arts, Severus,” Lucius said. “Harry faced down Quirrell. You know as well as I did that Buffy probably beat him up with her fists, not her wand whereas Harry probably used his wand. Need I remind you that we are a magic school.”

Severus smirked. “Yes, Lucius, I know, and that’s probably true,” he said, looking down at the bruise already visible on the man’s face. “She’s such a violent creature.”

“I saw her memories with the Council head,” Lucius said, looking grim. “You can’t know the horrors she’s faced, Severus. The Dark Lord is not anything she would ever fear.”

“Really?” Severus asked in surprise.

“She has not exaggerated a single tale,” Lucius told him. “I do not think we have anything to fear when it comes to the Dark Lord or his plans.”

“Do you think that craziness Weasley was spouting is true?” Severus asked, looking back down at Quirrell. “Could the Dark Lord be possessing Quirrell?”

“It’s possible,” Lucius said. He walked over to Quirrell; whose eyes were wide open. “If you are Voldemort, you are going to regret taking my daughter from me.” He couldn’t resist throwing his own _crucio_ at the man.

Grim satisfaction filled him, and he really hoped the man was possessed with Voldemort. If only he was here in physical form. Lucius would love to make him pay for every bit of horror that his daughter had to suffer.

One day, he would have his revenge.

***** _The End*****_

_Did you like this update? If so, let me know by leaving a review! I have written another one-shot, but I’m not sure it needs to come next or if I need to write something else first. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
